Quirks and Swords
by Troubled Tazzy
Summary: Well the Gilmore Girls are at it again weird adventures, romances and of course the funny quirks. But what is this Lorelai and Rory come face to face with Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner? Read to find out how this occurs and what they do about it…
1. It All Starts With A Happy Place

**A/N Well am back again but with a different story all together, I hope you enjoy this story as much as you have enjoyed the others :) as always Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1:**

The story starts in a darkened lounge room in a residence home in the town of Stars Hollow. Darkness of ships, skeletons popping up at different places, lightning striking around them but yet you hear laughter and not screams at all.

"_This is the day you'll always remember as the day y…" said a pirate before falling off a wall then landing in the ocean._

"_Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose," said Gillette one of Norringtons' main sailors as he looked down to where the pirate had fallen._

An audience of two screamed with laughter as they watched the last few minutes of Pirates of The Caribbean. Switching off the TV as the credits flew up the screen, Lorelai walked out into the kitchen with a few giggles, switching on the coffee machine she sat at the kitchen table and waited.

Rory joining her a few minutes later with a couple of books in her arms laid them out on the kitchen table and sat next to her mum.

"Did you enjoy it then," Rory asked as she saw her mum smiling still.

"Well it was different from our normal viewing of movies but it was still good all the same," laughed Lorelai as the kettle coffee machine started to smoke and then turn off by itself.

"It does astound me on how you manage to get to sleep after having so much coffee in one night," said Rory as she fiddled with a few paperclips and highlighted different lines in the book she was studying.

"Hey I made you, it would be nice if I got some dignity from my creation, because you do know that if it wasn't for my coffee obsessive ways you would never have been introduced to coffee and instead you and I would be drinking…. herbal tea," Lorelai said dramatically; cringing also at the thought of drinking herbal tea.

Rory covered her ears, "How could you say such words to me just before we go to sleep, I'm going to have nightmares now,"

"Think of a happy place babe," Lorelai said soothingly as she pattered Rory's hand.

"Well I'm taking my work and going to my room before you say anything else that will ruin my pattern of sleeping," Rory replied as she grabbed her things and walked quickly to her bedroom closing the door behind her.

"HAPPY PLACE," yelled out Lorelai after her.

Lorelai laughed to herself as she heard a yell from Rory's bedroom. Sitting at the kitchen table sipping her nice strong cup of coffee Lorelai looked down at the table and saw the DVD case to Pirates of the Caribbean with Jack Sparrow staring back up at her. Smiling at the picture Lorelai finished her coffee; yelled out goodnight to Rory and climbed the stairs and fell onto her comfy yet cushiony bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

**A/N Well as always like most stories we see the first chapter is ****usually**** the shortest, but am hoping to get the next chapter on the way as soon as, hope you enjoyed please review.**

**Love Always Troubled Tazzy**


	2. Fancies and Crashes

**A/N - Back again with another chapter but I forgot to say in the last one that the characters I use in this story are not mine, but some of the quirks are LOL :) please as always enjoy the ramblings of Troubled Tazzy **

**Chapter 2:**

"_Purr, purr,"_ purred Lorelai's fluffy pink alarm. Opening her eyes Lorelai groaned, turning over to look at the clock she saw it was 6:00am, blinking then opening her eyes wider Lorelai looked at it again thinking it was some sort of mistake. Getting up slowly and pulling on her pink nightgown and her pink fluffy slippers Lorelai walked down the stairs and in the kitchen to see Rory at the table with the same books she had out the night before.

"Good morning," smiled Rory.

"Ood Mor," mumbled Lorelai, before going straight to the coffee machine and pouring hot coffee into her cup.

Finishing off her long sip of coffee Lorelai turned to Rory and squinted at her with evil eyes.

"Have I told you yet that I hate you at the moment," she managed to say as she took another sip of coffee.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to talk in normal sentences today; but no you haven't told me that," replied Rory as she highlighted more sentences.

"Rory, it is Saturday and on Saturday we people get to sleep in until 8:00am or longer if necessary, we don't allow our children to set our alarm clocks even earlier then we do on regular days; now that we have gotten that sorted I am taking this coffee up to my room and then I am going back to sleep, and you needn't wake me up until the time in which we go back to sleep again," mumbled Lorelai as she grabbed her coffee and started to climb the stairs again, but before she reached her bedroom door Rory called out after her.

Struggling to walk back to the staircase to see what Rory wanted Lorelai looked over and noticed Rory for the first time standing there in her school uniform, "why are you in your school uniform," mumbled Lorelai as she stifled a yawn.

"Because it is Friday not Saturday, and by my obligations you go to work on Fridays and I go to school on Fridays because Friday is the last day of the week and Saturday follows Friday," replied Rory as she stared at her mother, waiting for it to sink in.

"I think that is the first time I have heard anyone use the word Friday five times in one sentence," Lorelai replied before wandering back to her room and closing the door.

Rory stood their and tapped her foot, then looking at her watch she counted down, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" and sure enough Lorelai raced out her door and back to the staircase.

"FRIDAY," she yelled.

Rory smiled and walked back into the kitchen; stuffing her books into her bag she tossed it over her shoulder, then seeing the rented movie of Pirates of the Caribbean she grabbed it also and waited for her mum outside beside the car. In a few moments time Lorelai approached the car grumbling to herself but as she looked up and saw Rory smiling at her as her mum was wearing blue jeans and a white top with "hello kitty" written on it. Lorelai pointed a warning finger at her.

"Not a word," Lorelai managed to say as she rummaged through her purse for the keys, finally finding them after five minutes of struggling, Lorelai managed to do a short victory dance and then they were off to Luke's.

"Remember to take this movie back today," Rory replied as she left it on the dashboard in front of her.

X X X X X

Ding, ding went the door as the Gilmore Girls entered Luke's and sat down at their usual table. Walking over with his notepad and pen ready Luke greeted them with a nod and asked what they wanted.

"Coffee in a vat," Lorelai smiled up at Luke

"Coffee and chilly fries," Rory replied, smiling at Luke also.

"Your both going to kill yourself from that junk one day and I always have an image of me saying I told you so," Luke mumbled to them before writing down their orders and going back to the counter.

"At least we know you will be at our funeral Luke; you can be in a nice black suit and you can sing the "I Want Candy" song for a memento to me," smiled Lorelai as she waved at him but Luke looked back at her with a death stare.

"Can you stop talking about funerals it's freaking me out, especially the bit about Luke singing "I Want Candy," because even though we are obligated to laugh at such a scene the drama still would be that you are dead and that you left me to hear Luke sing "I Want Candy," laughed Rory as Luke came back with the two coffees and chilly fries.

"Point taken," replied Lorelai as she eyed the chilly fries.

"Coffee . . .fries. I can't stand it. This is so unhealthy. Rory, please, put down that cup of coffee. You do not want to grow up to be like your mom," Luke yelled out as he watched the two Gilmore's start eating the fries.

"Sorry, too late," Rory smiled at her mum whilst Lorelai smiled back at her.

"Fine, kill yourself," mumbled Luke as he wandered back to the counter to serve a not so happy Kirk.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting here Luke, I could have died from starvation, or I could have went to a different café and then you would have lost a customer,"

"Then why are you still here?" Luke asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I…I…just give me bacon, eggs and orange juice," mumbled a defeated Kirk.

As the conversation drew to a close with Kirk and Luke, the conversation starts to get weird at the Gilmore girls table.

"Ok if you had to choose between Justin Timberlake and William Turner off Pirates of the Caribbean, whom would you choose?" laughed an interested Lorelai as she waited patiently for an answer.

"What is the meaning of this conversation again?" mumbled Rory as she blew on her coffee.

"Well… first I like to bring up meaningless questions and second what is your answer," Lorelai asked annoyed as she couldn't think of a second meaning.

"That wasn't actually a meaning but in answer to your question; as I know you will bother me all day about it even if you do experience memory loss on very important days but none what so ever on pointless questions I would have to say William Turner off Pirates of the Caribbean, as one Justin Timberlake dated Britney Spears and I wouldn't be able to date a man that had kissed her and second because I wouldn't be able to stand a man who sings for a career and I wouldn't be able to spend time with as he would be traveling," Rory finally replied.

Lorelai looked at her with her mouth hanging open a little bit, then bringing it up to a smile she replied, "that's my girl," but just as they were leaving Lorelai looked at Rory questioningly, "what's wrong with Britney Spears, she used to be your idol, remember when you were like 6 you put your hair up in pigtails and said to me; mummy I'm going to be just like Britney Spears; it was so cute…"

"Now I'm walking faster to get away from you; but you do know if you start going on about things that happened in the past, I shall tell Luke about the time when you had a massive crush on Elton John," mocked Rory as she looked around to see her mothers shocked face.

"But he had such a nice sense of fashion, anyway I liked him before we all found out he was gay," whined Lorelai as they got into the car and were on their way to Rory's school.

X X X X X

"Why am I driving you to school anyway, last time I checked a bus is used to transport stranded children to where they need to go," Lorelai asked as they were out on the main highway.

"Some stranded children, such as myself don't have reports that are due in exactly 15 minutes; and as I studied the bus times it is faster to take our own car then to let poor Ernie the bus driver rush to my school for me," replied Rory.

"You could have talked fancy and then he might of," laughed Lorelai as they came to a deserted tunnel.

"Eww, ok from now on, we should not describe Ernie in such a manner," replied a grossed out Rory.

"I could lend you my pink robe," smiled Lorelai.

"Ok, am not listening and shall focus my attention on my book," and with that Rory grabbed out a book from her bag and flipped through the pages to her marked page.

Lorelai smiled and turned up the radio. After a few minutes of traveling through the darkened tunnel Lorelai was happy to see a small light ahead, but before coming in contact with the other side of the tunnel, a truck was heading in the opposite direction. Traveling for 24 hours straight the truck driver started to feel his eyes start to droop, thinking of closing his eyes for only a moment, the driver's head lowered just as the two vehicles came in eye contact. The truck started to veer into the small jeep and within a few seconds they collided; head rising shocked and dizzy the driver felt his head jerk this way and that way. Glass cracked, and metal from the jeep bent; screeching of tires sounded as the driver finally put down his brake and the truck came to a brute stop.

The driver sat in the seat of his truck shaking all over; touching his head he felt blood running down his face but other then that he was ok. Getting out of his vehicle with shaking limbs he felt he could hardly walk, holding onto the door for a few minutes longer the driver finally set off to see the damage to the other vehicle. The jeep was squished into a block, the hood no longer showed as it bent and curved in towards the front seats; all the windows had been broken, the back of the car had collided into a wall so the pressure of the truck and the wall crushed the jeep into a pulp.

Thinking there would surely be no survivors, the driver forced the door of the jeep open and looked inside; gasping at the sight, as there was no one in the vehicle at all, seeing only a rented movie on the passenger's seat. Looking at the title the driver tilted his head and looked at it questioningly; "Pirates of the Caribbean?"

**A/N – Now it's getting interesting, hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took only a few minutes to write surprisingly. **** Feel free to add comments and please by all means review. :)**

**Love Always Troubled Tazzy**


	3. Hello Kitty and First Impressions

**A/N – The characters are of course not mine :'( but I will continue using them in this story I have created :) but please as always enjoy the ramblings of Troubled Tazzy :)**

**Chapter 3:**

Who would have thought there would be so much drama from one accident; but for the Gilmore girls they hadn't realized anything had happened; the last thing they saw was the truck coming head first into them, but before it hit them Lorelai and Rory watched the scene around them suddenly disappeared, becoming hazy at first and then dead black.

X X X X X

"Mum?" Rory asked as she tried to look for her mother but could see nothing but blackness.

"Yes I'm here Rory," replied a nervous Lorelai as she reached out, blinded by the darkness to find Rory's hand. Finding it after a few minutes of searching she grabbed it and squeezed it hard. Rory gave out a small cry but Lorelai silenced her as they sore a small light looking up at them from where their feet would normally be. It became bigger and Lorelai was able to see blue sky and… blue ocean water? But before she could give Rory any notice of this they were suddenly sucked in and dropped through the blue sky, landing in the cold ocean water. Taken by surprise, the two Gilmore's came up coughing and spluttering, as they looked around their surroundings, they suddenly jumped as they felt a big splash behind them.

"What was that," Rory asked alarmed.

"I don't know but stay here," Lorelai said urgently, before she duck dived into the water.

Swimming further down into the water Lorelai saw a woman's body floating a few feet away from her; with a long length dress on the woman went deeper and deeper in the water. Swimming downwards towards the woman Lorelai felt a presence behind her turning her head sharply she saw a dark body swimming towards her, as it came closer she saw it was a man. Studying him closely Lorelai saw he had dark dreadlock hair that had beads in some of the dreadlocks. He had a red bandana on, and he wore a white linen V- neck shirt, a long unbuttoned fitted vest and a long sash. He also wore gray pants and brown boots. As he came closer towards Lorelai she saw that he had a determined look on his face he had wide strokes and would take only moments more to get to the woman in need; thinking that made Lorelai finally come to her senses, she looked back to where she had last seen the woman. She had sunk further down and was now touching the bottom of the ocean; Lorelai swam down, popping her ears every moment she could; finally reaching the woman she grabbed her around the waist and raised her up. A lot of bubbles came out of Lorelai's mouth as she realized how heavy this woman was. Realizing the dress was weighing them down; Lorelai made a grab for the back of the dress and began to untie it.

"Nothing suss," thought Lorelai, as she managed to get the dress off and push it away.

Lorelai suddenly felt a touch on her back, jumping out of her skin and releasing the last breathe she had Lorelai turned around and saw the man frowning at her; a more confused frown than an angry frown. Grabbing onto the woman's arm once again Lorelai pushed herself to go up, thinking only of air; but she stopped; she could feel so much pressure on her lungs she felt they were going to burst; then like the woman next to her Lorelai passed out aswel.

X X X X X

Shaking his head with irritation the man grabbed both of the women's arms and kicked his way up to the surface; as they broke free to the surface, the man swan towards the docks and got the soldiers to hoist the women onto the dock; looking behind him the man saw another woman in the water, she was swimming towards the dock; after a few moments she arrived, the men helped her onto the dock also.

"Mum," Rory yelled out as she kneeled next to her mum and checked her pulse.

"They're both not breathing," replied the soldier as he looked at both Lorelai and the woman.

"Move," the man yelled as he kneeled next to the woman; producing a knife from inside his sleeve he tosses it aside and rips open her corset; rolling over the women spits out water and gasps for air. Looking at the medallion around her neck the man frowns at her.

"Where did you get th…" the man begins but is cut off by one of the soldiers.

"Never would have thought of that," the soldier said interrupting the man as he watched the woman draw in air.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," replied the man before he moved over to Lorelai.

Moving his ear down to her mouth he felt no breath, turning back he moved his lips to hers and blew in a breath, doing this a few more times Lorelai awoke and spat out water and drew in deep breaths.

The man was still leaning over her, Lorelai looked up at him and frowned confused.

"Hello Kitty?" Lorelai heard the man mumble as he looked at her wet see through shirt. But before Lorelai could speak, soldiers surrounded them with their guns and swords pointing at them.

"On your feet," said a man who was pointing his sword at her rescuers throat.

"Elizabeth, are you alright," asked another man who walked up to the other woman and put a coat around her.

"Yes, I'm fine," replied the woman who is known as Elizabeth.

The man who was holding onto Elizabeth looked over and saw one of the soldiers holding her corset; the soldier dropped the corset and pointed at the man who rescued them.

"Shoot him," yelled out the man next to Elizabeth as he tightened put a coat around her.

"Father, Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer," yelled out Elizabeth as she looked over at the Commodore who had his sword drawn at the man's throat, lowering the sword he offered his hand.

"I believe thanks is in order," the man reached out for the Commodores hand; the Commodore grabbed it and moved his sleeve upwards; Lorelai and Rory saw a "P" burnt into the mans arm.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate," mumbled the commodore as he moved the sleeve further upward to reveal a sparrow in flight.

"Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" smiled the Commodore as he let go of his arm.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please sir," replied Jack as he smiled back.

"Well I don't see your ship Captain," laughed the Commodore as he looked around sarcastically.

"I'm in the market, as it were," replied Jack as he frowned at the Commodore.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," mumbled the soldier that had helped the women onto the docks.

"Told ya he was telling the truth; these are his sir," said the other soldier.

Studying Jack's effects closely the Commodore turned and looked at him.

"No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north," and as he unsheathes Jack's sword he smiles. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of," laughed the Commodore.

"But you have heard of me," replied Jack, as the Commodore glared at him.

The Commodore turned and finally noticed both Rory and Lorelai staring at the scene that had just happened, frowning at them also as he stared at their unusual clothing and saw also that they were dripping wet. Looking at Lorelai's shirt the Commodore mouthed the words "Hello Kitty". Folding her arms over her shirt the Commodore finally came back to his senses and pointed his sword at them.

"On your feet," said the Commodore, to both Lorelai and Rory.

"Who are you?" he asked them as they got up.

"Oh! How . . .wow, hi. I'm Lorelai Gilmore. This is my daughter, Lorelai Gilmore . . .'cause I named her after me. I was in the hospital all whacked out on Demerol. Never mind. Um, but we call her Rory. It's short for Lorelai, but she'll answer to either one, or even 'Hey, you' depending on the . . . "interrupting her Rory nudged her as the soldiers with the guns had tightened the circle around both the Gilmore girls and Jack.

Looking at both Rory and Lorelai confused he looked back at Jack and told a nearby soldier to put him in chains. As the soldier grabbed a pair of chains and started to put them on Jack, Elizabeth pulled off the coat around her and ran up to the Commodore.

"Commodore, I really must protest," she yelled at him.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life," mumbled Elizabeth as she stepped in front of Jack.

"Don't forget the lass over their love, she saved you too," mumbled Jack as he nodded his head over at Lorelai, Elizabeth glanced at her then looked back at the Commodore.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," replied Commodore.

"Though it seems enough to redeem him," laughed Jack.

"Indeed," agreed Commodore, as the soldier who was putting the chains on Jack finished chaining him.

"Finally," mumbled Jack as he threw his irons around Elizabeth's neck.

Elizabeth gasped.

"No don't shoot," yelled out the man that is Elizabeth's father.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects please, and my hat," smiled Jack; the Commodore drew his sword at the pirate.

"Commodore," Jack yelled out as a warning.

"Elizabeth, it is Elizabeth isn't it?" asked Jack as he whispered in her ear.

"It's Miss Swann," replied an angry Elizabeth.

"Well Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind," smiled Jack as his effects were forced into Elizabeth's hands. Elizabeth turned and starts to strap on his sword.

"Easy on the goods, darling," smiled Jack as she put on his hat.

"Your despicable," Elizabeth spat at him as she finished.

"Sticks and stones love, I saved your life, you saved mine we're square," smiled Jack as he turned her back around and started to move backwards.

"Gentleman, ladies," he smiled at Lorelai. Whilst she simply stared back at him, glancing both at Commodore and then Jack.

"You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow," and with those last word he pushes Elizabeth onto the soldiers and escapes.

It happened so fast, one moment he was on the ground and the next he was swinging around and landing on a beam above them.

"Now, will you shoot him," yelled Elizabeth's father as he held onto Elizabeth.

"Open fire," yelled Commodore

Jack throws his chains over a rope and slides down to the ground, running along a bridge, swinging his arms everywhere as he ran away from them.

"Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it," mumbled the Commodore to a fellow soldier named Gillette

Gillette nodded his head at the Commodore and led the soldiers towards town in search of Jack Sparrow, with the Commodore racing behind them.

Turning towards both Lorelai and Rory, Elizabeth smiled.

"You both must be freezing, please come back to my home so you can get yourselves warmed up and refreshed, it's the least I can do for your help," she smiled, before turning and walking towards a carriage.

Looking around at all the olden boats and the olden carriages Lorelai gasped.

"Toto I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore," Lorelai said to Rory shocked as they followed Elizabeth into her carriage.

"Why do you always refer me to being a black Scottish dog?" mumbled Rory as they were getting into the carriage.

"Hypothetically," smiled Lorelai as she closed the door.

**A/N – Well how'd you like this chapter?? Hope you liked it :) But the only way for me to know would be if you reviewed so please review and tell me what you think :)**

**Love Always Troubled Tazzy**


End file.
